Bella Monroe
is a playable character in Siren: Blood Curse. The daughter of Sam Monroe and Melissa Gale, she joins her father on a trip to Hanuda because of a lack of babysitters on short notice. Separated from her parents after the sound of a siren, she must reunite with them while evading the monstrous shibito. Biography Bella Monroe was born in America on 1997. Her father is Sam Monroe and her mother is Melissa Gale. Not much of her childhood is known, but there was an incident where she hid in a washing machine, causing her parents to panic until they realized where she was. At some point, Sam and Melissa divorced one another, causing Bella to shift between living with Sam and Melissa. When Sam was asked to aid a TV crew in Japan on supernatural folklore, not realizing that Melissa was part of the crew, he tried finding a babysitter for Bella. Unable to find one, he brought Bella with him to Japan. She cries when her mother berates Sam and falls unconscious when the siren first rings. First Timeline After waking up, she is led by Sol and the two run away from Shibito before Sol sacrifices himself and tells Bella to hide somewhere. In the Saiga Clinic, she makes her way past Nurse Shibito and uses announcement speakers to alert her parents of her presence. However, Sol returns as a Shibito and attempts to enter the building, scaring Bella. Using stealth and strategy, she is able to distract a Nurse Shibito and advance towards a stairway that will allow her to escape the clinic. To make this escape narrowing, Shibito Sol runs towards her and grabs her arm when she makes it outside, but equipment blocks Sol off from leaving the building. When Sol grabs her arm, it causes her to drop her diary, which later allows her parents to get an idea where she may be headed. Having escape the hospital, Bella wanders around in Irazu Valley; suddenly a Maggot Shibito screeches and sends a tree crashing down on her, killing her. At some point, red water enters her body, resurrecting her as a Shibito. Seeing “pretty” lights and believing herself to be still human, the now-Shibito Bella goes to the church in the area, being ignored by the other Shibito inhabiting the place, including Sol and possibly the same Maggot Shibito who killed her. Knocking on the window of the church, where her parents are thanks to her diary, she calls for her mother and father. Sam and Melissa are horrified to see Bella with bloody eyes and a Maggot Shibito behind her, who breaks the windows. It is presumed that Sam and Melissa escape the Shibito and leave the area. Thanks to the trauma of seeing her undead daughter, Melissa loses her sanity and decides to look after her. Bella eventually evolves into a Shibito Brain, gaining six eyes and a shell-like face. At the outskirts of the Nest, Bella and Melissa enter a warehouse. Howard Wright, a student, also enters it and discovers Bella’s Shibito state and is horrified. Melisaa shoots Howard in her insane state and hugs her daughter, followed by a Spider Shibito-transformed Sam, who hugs both of them. Bella’s transformation into a Shibito prevents her from growing up into Amana. Howard’s death prevents him from destroying Kaiko, whose death results in time around Hanuda to become loose and sends Bella back in time. As a result of Bella’s transformation and Howard’s death, a time paradox sets in and reverses time to just after everyone wakes up from the first siren. Second Timeline With time rewound, Bella makes her way into the Saiga Clinic like in the first timeline. This time, however, Melissa makes her way into the hospital earlier and the two reunite. Sol once again dies and is resurrected as a Shibito, and makes his way into the building thanks to an open window after an automatic door fails to let him in. Melissa turns the building’s power on in order to escape the hospital via the automatic door. Things get problematic when the power leads to Bella and Melissa being blocked off by a metallic security door. With Shibito Sol making his way in, Bella is unable to do anything, but Melissa manages to defeat Sol and exit the hospital through the window he used to get in. The mother and daughter get into Melissa’s car. When a Shibito attempts to break in to the car, Melissa kicks it away just before the car turns on. Another Shibito comes through Melissa's window and starts strangling her, but out of love Bella bites the Shibito's hand freeing her mother. The two drive around in the car before it hits a tree and is rendered inoperable. With nothing else they could use for transport, they are forced to wander the Irazu Valley, with Melissa protecting Bella. No one is inside the church, much to Bella’s worry about Sam, though she is reassured by Melissa that he will be okay. Near the exit of the valley they are attacked by a Maggot Shibito. In an attempt to run away Bella’s foot gets stuck in a fallen tree while the Maggot advances towards her. Her mother sacrifices herself by setting the Maggot on fire while it grabs her, resulting in both burning. Bella is able to free herself and, despite her worrying for her mother, is told to run away. Bella takes up hiding in the Tabori house, which is unfortunately occupied by a Ito Family, all turned shibito. After sneaking past the Mother and Father, she takes a key from the spare bedroom and escapes from the house via the balcony. Just as she tries to go down the path that will lead her away from the house, Melissa reappears, calling out Bella. At first curious, Bella is horrified to she that her mother has become a Shibito. Faced with no other options, she is forced to run and tricks her transformed mother by circling round the house to escape from her sight and run down the exit pathway. Back in the Irazu Valley, she sees Seigo Saiga grab an unconscious Howard so that he can send him to his hospital for safety. Seigo sees her and silently allows her to come with him. She stays near Howard until he wakes up in the hospital. Searching around the hospital and hearing screaming, Howard opens a nearby door and sees Seigo dissecting a female Shibito. Upon seeing this, she faints. Howard leads her out of the hospital and the two make their way through the Nest. Howard protects her from Shibito attacks, and when they are deep into the Nest, Bella hearsorgan music. Entering, the discover Amana sacrificing Miyako to resurrect Kaiko. Bella sees Sam enter the ritual room at the last second, causing him to fear that they’re too late to stop the ritual. Kaiko isn’t fully resurrected thanks to Miyako sending some of her blood into Howard, leading to Kaiko taking on an incomplete form. Bella tries to get to her father, but Kaiko almost attacks her. The father and daughter are separated from each other. Even deeper into the Nest, Bella retreats to the top of a building. Shibito Sol, now a Spider, takes sight of her and moves toward her. Sam, armed with a shotgun, shoots Spider Shibito Sol and other Spiders repeatedly so that they won’t harm his daughter. Eventually, Sol dashes one last time for Bella, but out of love for her daughter Melissa, now a Maggot Shibito, seeing her daughter in danger regains her humanity. The Shibito’s fight sends them into a time vortex, created by the instability of Hanuda. Bella is also sucked into the portal, leaving Sam alone. Because of the portal’s nature, she is sent into Hanuda’s distant past of 600 AD. Once there, she spends several years wandering until she discovers an injured Kaiko who had just landed onto Earth, by which point she is in her 20s. Giving into her hunger, she proceeds to devour Kaiko’s flesh, but the alien screams out in anger and pain towards her. This scream (in the sound of a siren) curses Bella with eternal life. Regretful of what she had done, she tries to find a way of resurrecting him, creating the Mana religion and becoming the icon of a Japanese legend (the girl with sun-golden hair) in the process. Thanks to living so long, she abandons her old identity and becomes Amana. Character Relationships *'First Timeline' *Daughter of Sam Monroe; is sent to Hanuda along with Sam; seperated from him when siren is first heard; as a Shibito, reunites with parents at Izaku Valley Church; Spider Shibito Sam “reunites” with Shibito Brain Bella and insane Melissa *Daughter of Melissa Gale; meets her in Hanuda; separated from her when siren is first heard; as a Shibito, reunites with parents at Izaku Valley Church; at Nest, is “protected” from Howard by crazed Melissa and is hugged by her before time rewind *Knows Sol Jackson from Melissa’s TV crew; separated from him when shibito attack; is stalked by Shibito Sol at hospital and escapes him *Before the first timeline collapses, is seen by Howard Wright, who is shocked that the girl has become a shibito *'Second Timeline' *Daughter of Sam Monroe; is sent to Hanuda along with Sam; seperated from him when siren is first heard; reunites with him during Kaiko’s resurrection; rescued from Spider Shibito Sol by Sam *Daughter of Melissa Gale; meets her in Hanuda; separated from her when siren is first heard; is rescued by Melissa at hospital; sees Melissa die when she sacrifices herself to save Bella from a Maggot Shibito *Knows Sol Jackson from Melissa’s TV crew; separated from him when shibito attack; is stalked by Shibito Sol at hospital and escapes him with the help of Melissa *Saved from Shibito Sol and other shibito in town market by Seigo Siaga. Runs away from him to find safety. *Sees Howard Wright carried away by Seigo. She is with him before he wakes up and accompanies him to the Nest before separation Playable Chapters Chapters as a Companion Episode 8: Chapter 4 - Companion to Melissa Gale Episode 9: Chapter 2 - Companion to Seigo Saiga Episode 11: Chapter 4 - Companion to Howard Wright Quotes "Mommy, Daddy, help!" - Calling out for her parents in the hospital. "Are you okay!?" -When a Human (particularly her mother) is being attacked. "Please don't die!" -When a Human (particularly her mother) is being attacked. "Thank you" -After being helped up from a ledge. Character Traits from'' Forbidden Siren'' *'Harumi Yomoda:' #Protected by mother figure #Saved by mother figure in a heroic sacrifice involving fire #Wanders through Nest (though is protected by Howard) *'Tomoko Maeda:' #Seperated from parents #Killed and turned into a Shibito unknowingly #Encountering Shibito who ignore her #Going to the church and reuniting with her parents *'Yoriko Anno:' #In market, is chased by shibito before being rescued by a sniper #Was brought over to the town hospital by the clinic’s owner and stayed there until escaping with Kyoya/Howard Trivia *She is the only child character who is a main antagonist (Amana), though technically both are considered seperate characters in terms of them being playable characters. Gallery 8-Large Profile C Bella Monroe.jpg|Bella's character description Bella navigating hospital.jpg|Bella navigating the Saiga Hospital Sirenbloodbella.jpg|Bella Monroe Bloodcurse-13.jpg|Bella Monroe Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Siren: Blood Curse Characters